


5 times Steve Rogers kissed the Winter Soldier and one time he was kissed first

by Ryekodono



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Bucky Barnes Feels, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stucky - Freeform, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryekodono/pseuds/Ryekodono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Steve kissed the Winter Soldier was in 1943, but neither of them knew it at the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 times Steve Rogers kissed the Winter Soldier and one time he was kissed first

**1.**

The first time Steve kissed the Winter Soldier was in 1943, but neither of them knew it at the time.

Steve was overwhelmed with joy and relief. He was too happy that he got his friend back alive to notice the emptiness in Barnes' eyes. The Captain mouthed _'come here'_ and pressed their lips together, not expecting to be pushed away.

'Buck...?'

James' expression was as surprised as his, a bit panicked with his own impulse. It was nothing, answered the sergeant; he just needed time to sort things through.

"I’m sorry pal" Barnes said with a faint smile, more Bucky than before. "Must be this new body of yours. Where's the skiny kid I left on Brooklyn?"

"Admit it, you love it"

"That I do"

 

 

**2.**

Second time Steve Rogers kissed the winter soldier was in a dream. Or something like a dream, but much more painful.

The Soldier's body was different after the serum. Strength and speed singularly enhanced, but his bodied suffered many side effects. Drugs always had a strange effect on him and the scientists never knew how much anaesthetic to pour into his veins (they always poured less, just in case).

The procedure was an upgrade and his arm was on fire. The Soldier was not a strange to many of these terrible sensations. Even if the memory was not there, past experiences were imprinted in his body. The pain, itch and burning, the terrible sound of torches opening his metal arm… The asset knew how to endure - without knowing how he knew. Muscle memory and survival.

Sedatives eased the greater part of the pain, anxiolytics soothed his anxiety. An unorthodox cocktail relieving him from consciousness, but not enough to keep him entirely under. The mix of drugs and low temperature inside his super soldier body built a headspace of sensations unlike any dream.

In the flood of half images and sounds Steve Rogers kissed him. A hungry, wet mouth consuming his, everywhere inside. Strong, big hands caressed his shoulders, twisting his neck to find a better angle. ‘ _I like this new body. It's hot as hell_ ’ wet lips on his neck, on his left ear. _‘I want you…_ ’ warm and heavy, hands everywhere. Images of blue eyes, swollen lips, a heavy breath in his ear... A good kind of breathless, somehow. _‘You were always perfect, but hell do I like this new...you’_. _‘Good. Cause i'm not going anywhere_ ’.

A few days later they wiped the memory out of him. Wiped the pain and the burning, the warm words and the sensation of a hungry mouth on his. All the memory was lost, and the scientists started to question why they drug him anyway. The wiping would take it all away, so why bother?

All was left, as usual, was muscle memory.

The anticipation of pain nearing a wipe, the speed needed to avoid gunshots, the right bones to break and crash. But also a sensation of burning unlike anything else in the winter soldier's existence. Desire and need, though never articulated as desire and need. A throbbing sensation; itch and burning and hurting and everywhere along the image of big hands and strong sweaty hips.

Muscle memory and survival.

 

 

 **3.**  

Third time Steve kissed the Winter Soldier made him thing of Natasha.

Steve remembered her lips on top of his and the beat of his own heart, uneven and clumsy. ' _Was that your first kiss since 1943?_ '

He remembered that because kissing Bucky was a whole new universe of wet desperate need and it felt more like a kiss than any other he had before.

It was also clearly a mistake.

Steve and Sam found the winter soldier 10 days before. The man he knew as Bucky Barnes, but not quite. A lost soldier in need of a shave who requested their help to break into an Hydra facility, like the two didn't spend the last 3 months trying to find him.

Rogers followed the winter soldier for a few days and then convinced Barnes to follow him back home. ‘ _Where else would you go? Hydra's trail is cold now and I'm your best chance to find more intel._ ’ And the winning, painful argument: ‘ _You know me, Bucky, you know you do. So please, please let me help’._

Out of the field Bucky changed. Steve welcomed a killer to his house, let him bathe, eat and shave. What walked into his kitchen, wearing an over-sized sweater and childish eyes was a trapped animal, cut out of his environment.

So he wasn't dead inside, but he wasn't Bucky either. The soldier was lost in Steve's world and all the terrible and new sensations were getting the best of him.

Steve felt just as lost. He had no idea how to deal with the silence, no idea how to show new things, how to talk about their past without hurting by the doubtful looks. Steve didn't know how to stay away from touching him, but didn't know how to touch either. Every time Bucky was suffering from night terrors (mostly every night) Steve felt the need to comfort him. The only thing stopping him was the deadly look on Barnes' face.

Or at least deadly was all he was reading.

When Steve let go and finally hugged him, the soldier's human arm tried to pull him away. "It's ok, Buck. I’m here. I’m not going anywhere". _Not going anywhere_ made Bucky tensed even more and the metal hand grabbed Steve's clothes in a way whether childlike or dangerous. Bucky's chest was pounding violently and there was guttural sounds forming in his throat. Pained and scared and broken. "It’s ok, Buck. I'm here…"

Soft words and warm hands tried to sooth the soldier’s anger. Steve was failing. He was the strongest man alive and he was failing. Bucky's heavy breathing was increasing, his moans harsh and low and definitely painful. Steve was nearly despairing, pressing Buck on his body and whispering disconnected words _of It's ok. Calm down. We're safe here. Please, Buck. Please._

 _Please_. 

It was in this moment that Steve noticed need and pain as something more.

Bucky's eyes were tightly shut, his hands grabbing and pulling Steve towards his body. The shaking was not entirely because of the nightmares of pain, but of the real - and very current - physical discomfort of being so close to Steve.

It was an equally terrible thought.

Whatever Buck was feeling; fear, pain, desire, need, was alien to the Winter Soldier. Steve didn't know what to do. His counselling with Sam about PTSD didn't cover this part. He knew about the night terrors, the disconnection with civil reality, the horrible headaches…but this…there was nothing preparing him for this.

Steve strengthened the hold on Bucky's neck and pushed his head up. _Look at me_ \- he meant to say - _let’s fight this together_ , but when the Soldier opened his eyes Steve saw everything in the blue. Fear, arousal, panic, need. He did the only thing he could do.

He kissed him.

Steve had no idea what he was doing. It was so natural to shut down his own needs at that point…Avoid the thought of wanting Bucky, of how beautiful he looked with the new hair, how sexy the more muscular body... It was easy to shut down his own needs when Bucky needed him to be much more. So when Steve kissed the winter Soldier he was willing to make it a discovery. Kiss him. Feel his heart. Ease his heartbeat. Make the pain stop. And then talk about it. Of the birds and the bees. Everything will be ok.

Nothing was ok.

Bucky's mouth was all over his, wet and demanding and everything a kiss was supposed to be. That also meant a clench of teeth, pain in his lower lips and tongue everywhere inside his mouth. The Soldier was kissing him desperately and his hands were hurting where they touched. A jolt of adrenaline rushed down Steve's spine. The assassin was too close, too erratic. A wiser man would have broken the hold and fought him off.

Instead he pulled Bucky up with both hands, managing a better angle to explore his mouth. It felt so good to have him like that... Steve grabbed Bucky's hair impulsively as if the hold and the kiss might make it up for 70 years of nightmares. The Soldier moaned in his mouth and a jolt of desire flood Steve’s body. There was nothing else Rogers wanted more than touch and take, yet he felt entirely unsure of how to proceed.

Bucky wasn't as reluctant, even thought he was still shaking.

The soldier bit his lower lips painfully, like biting and pain was part of kissing, and somehow it was. It felt good to have him lick the blood away, a metallic taste everywhere in the electricity of their mouths. The Soldier grabbed him, touching Steve's muscled arms and chest with a strength that would hurt any other man.

Steve broke off the kiss, but Bucky didn't open his eyes. They were sealed tight, as he had an internal battle going on. Steve felt clueless. Rogers knew his own arousal was interfering with his better judgement. Should he pull Buck away? Of the desperate and welcome attempt to feel pleasure among all the terrible things there was to feel?

Steve couldn't do that.

His big hands carefully caressed Bucky's body "Hey....." It seemed like a good sign when the soldier pressed his forehead in Steve's shoulders, whimpering more lightly. "Buck, I..." Instead of talking, Rogers sucked an exposed part of his neck, getting a low moan in return, his whole body twisting with the pleasurable sensation. "Bucky..."

Without warning the human hand grabbed Steve's throat and pulled his head back painfully. Steve almost fought him off. A jolt of electricity, both good and bad stirred him. The strong grip wasn’t enough to hurt him, but it was a good reminder that the winter soldier was dangerous and too close. Yet Steve trembled all over when Bucky licked the sweat off his jugular, warm mouth and teeth scraping his neck. 'Bucky...!'

Steve could endure that.

His right shoulder was bleeding under the too strong grip of the soldier, but Steve pulled that away in his mind and hungrily touched the body he once memorized. A perfect built, much stronger than old Bucky. Steve caressed his thighs particularly slowly. It has always been one of his favourite parts on Barnes' body, those lean and muscular thighs…

When the Captain touched his arousal Bucky snapped. The Soldier pushed away, looking absolutely terrified. Apparently it was too much. Steve held him tight, ignoring the pain on his neck where the metal hand now was gripping. "Bucky…no, come here. Buck…" Steve forced another kiss, licking the dry lips of the soldier as to make as argument. His hands again caressed the Soldier's thighs and his arousal, getting a hurtful moan as he steadied the movements. "Please, just…Just tell me what you need."

Steve's voice was tender and worried. His own arousal was burning with need every time Bucky responded to his movements. The Soldier's body was a shaking mess of need and anxiety. He was grabbing Steve's body like he needed the release, but incapable of letting it go. Steve was too afraid to do something it would scare him off, lacking the courage to even reach inside his pants. "Buck…oh God, Bucky…Please"

He didn't know what he was pleading to.   

The Winter Soldier came without a sound, burying everything into Steve Rogers neck. Captain America pulled him into a hug, feeling Bucky's breath finally calming down. It was a good thing to feel, even with the burning of his unattended arousal.

He wanted to say something, but the right words were hard to find. _‘It's ok. We did this before, you know, countless times. Everything's fine. We'll clean you up, drink a glass of water and everything will be ok.’_

Even when Buck's breath steadied he made no effort to leave. His head was resting in Steve's chest, eyes opened and empty again. Buck was dealing with the flood of warm sensations and cold uncertainties, both equally terrifying.

Steve chose to say nothing. He took a long breath instead and hold tighter.

 

 

**4.**

The 4th time Steve kissed the winter soldier was on his forehead.

It was a quick and tender kiss, but Rogers felt as insecure as he was in the first time they kissed or had sex.

Steve was getting used to how everything new was just as difficult as the previous discovery. Everything unexpected was a challenge for both of them.

No easy victories.

He couldn't say he wasn't warned. Sam spent a good part of their 3 months of search counselling Steve on PTSD and recovery process. _'Every day is one step forward or two steps back. No exceptions,_ _Steve'_. (1)

That pretty much summed it up.

Some days were just hard, some days were harder. It was a good day when Steve only had to endure the sight of Bucky coping with a new memory. In the hard days he woke with the sound of screams and lay sleepless until his friend stopped shaking.

The night Steve kissed his forehead was a pretty bad one.

The most terrible nights were the ones where Bucky remembered the wipes. In his sleep the winter soldier dreamed of the tables and the wiping mechanism. All the pain and the horror, physically there somehow. Bucky's terrified eyes seeing a cold Russian facility, his body stripped of everything he was. The dream part was the apartment in NY and the warm hands trying to stop him from shaking.

That night Steve found him sitting in the floor, a breathless mess. He had recently convinced the soldier to sleep in the bed with him, but Buck still couldn't handle the warm covers during a bad night.

Steve kneeled and rested a heavy hand on his shoulder. On the first few days he would hungrily search for words to say everything was ok. _You are here with me. On NY. Everything is fine. Please calm down._

Now he just touched, waiting for the blue eyes to give him some sort of consent. "Buck?" Steve murmured, unsure of how much contact Barnes would allow.

Steve knew Bucky wouldn't go back to bed, nor respond well to any kind of sexual activity. Memories of the wipe paralysed Bucky, diminished him to a frightened motionless thing. Steve felt just as small, lacking the courage to even put his arms around Bucky's shoulders.

It was a curious thought. They had sex 3 times after that desperate handjob, yet Steve couldn't find the courage to touch him in several less intimate ways. Hell, he didn't even kissed Bucky's mouth on those sexual encounters, uneasy with the reaction and honestly too excited in kissing everything else to bother.

In the end it all came to Sam's words and the terrible notion that all new things were equally difficult.

This also meant there were no tabus for a change. No silent consensus about sex and public appearances. They talked about sex, even if in the same way they talked about anything else. This new Bucky kept talking minimal, objective and efficient as words were not really necessary for what he was.

Steve was still working on teaching Bucky how to touch without hurting, which seemed a doomed initiative on itself. Steve was amused at the thought that he was the one teaching things in bed now. _‘You taught me how to do that’_ he wanted to say, but didn’t - ‘ _And i was so jealous of the guys and girls that blew you before that we almost had a fight’_.

Bucky didn't remember sex more than he remembered anything else, but he still implied a preference to keep things rough and efficient. He could hardly hurt Steve's super body, but more than once Rogers had to ask Bucky to stop and work to put some tenderness in their movements.

"Next time" Steve said after their 2nd consecutive wall sex. "Can we please use the bed?"

Bucky sometimes asked things. Not about their first time or anything personal, but about sex itself. It was funny to hear him use the words so free of shame. Buck would ask which position they should use and how many fingers were ideal for preparation in the same emotionless voice he asked about new types of soda.

Steve was less natural, but he did his best.

It was all he could do, even if it meant so little to the slow recovery of Bucky Barnes.

Ok, so Steve got it: every new thing was difficult. But hell, he allowed himself to inhale in his neck and to bury his fingers in Bucky's hair after they came, so what was keeping him from hugging him in the bad nights too?

Steve slowly put his arms in Bucky’s back, pulling him to lay his head in his shoulders. He pressed a tender kiss in Barnes' forehead.

"Tell me if you want me to let go, ok?"

The soldier didn't answer. He just allowed the contact, pressing the sides of his body on Steve’s chest. Heavy breath, eyes shut tight, still shaking. But there. Steve felt the desire to touch Bucky's hair, caressing the brown strands in a soothing way as the soldier's breath was stabilising. He did not.

_'One step forward or two steps back'_

Blessed be Sam.

 

 

**5.**

The fifth time Steve kissed the winter soldier was right before a mission.

It wasn't official Avengers business, but Nick Fury brought him the convocation in person.

Steve hadn't seen the man in months, but there he was, eye patch and overcoat like old times. Steve found him in his living room when he went to ask if Bucky wanted a Coke.

"Steve, tell you _friend_ to take this fucking gun out of my face"

Such was the scene: Fury next to the front door, Bucky pointing a pistol to his face, deadly eyes focused on the intruder.

"Bucky!!" Steve ran to him, not sure if he should grab the gun or not. "Put it down. Fury is a friend"

"You already killed me once, soldier"

Bucky looked confused, trying to recognize Fury from his previous targets. He didn't lower the gun just yet.

"Did I miss?"

"No. But I don’t like staying dead"

Fury focused his good eye on Bucky and there was a silent conversation going on. Steve could feel small drops of sweat forming on his forehead. It was the first fighting situation in months and he had no idea how Bucky would react (or Fury, for that account). The soldier lowered the gun slowly, but didn't put it back. He just walked away, carefully watching every movement in the room.

"What do you want, Fury?" Steve asked.

Nick threw a file to his feet.

"I heard you are trying to cut a serpents' head."

The next day they all met; Steve and Sam and Hawkeye and Black widow. It was easy to understand why they wanted hydra's head, but Steve was still surprised with their involvement.

"Did you think you were alone in this, Cap?" Fury asked, his good eye focused on Bucky.

"As I matter of fact...i did".

The mission was scheduled for the next day. They all went their separate ways to get ready, but Fury wasted a few more minutes asking Steve about Bucky.

"He IS the winter soldier, you can't forget that"

Steve wanted to be really rude to Fury _. 'I’m living with him for over a month’_ he wanted to say _‘I guess I got that figured all for myself, thanks’._

"I know." He answered instead "But he is also James Barnes and I trust him."

Despite his firm words Steve was worried. He had no idea how Bucky would react to action or to the sight of Hydra’s agents. Would he go rampage on them? Was there a chance he'd hesitate to kill his former superiors?

What was he trained to do?

"Bucky, did you use to fight with a team?"

Barnes looked at him. "Fury said to enter from the back, get them by surprise"

"We are going together. There's no way I'm letting you in there alone"

Bucky’s face didn’t move a muscle. "I don't do teams".

"You do now. We are a team and I'll be right behind you, so you gotta watch my back too, understand?"

Bucky acknowledged as he was receiving an order. Steve should feel relieved, but didn’t. He was worried about Bucky and wished he had a good excuse to ask him to stay behind. The reasons of his concern were both altruistic and selfish. Steve was worried sick to expose Bucky to Hydra, and just as worried to expose himself to the deadly eyes of the winter soldier in battle.

Against all odds Bucky was strangely calm. The soldier made himself busy, taking care of all the preparations and finding comfort in something he understood. It was almost artistic to watch him clean his guns, count the ammo, sharp his knives…

Sex was also particularly good that night.

They were using the bed now. Steve was laying on top, their face so close he could listen to the low moans on Bucky's throat. It was a new position and he had just told Bucky to wrap his legs around his hips. Barnes didn't get why, but after the first deeper thrust he understood the efficacy of using his own hips to build the pace.

Steve felt so good he was probably being a bit more noisy than usual. He loved that position very much (both sides of the coin), which was a problem in the past. ' _I'm not a girl.'_ Bucky used to say. _'Neither are you, pal'_   but Rogers never understood the reluctance. His left hand was holding the bar of the bed, giving him something to hold on in the thrusts, but his right one was stimulating Barnes' cock, so he really couldn't see the problem.

This Bucky wasn't complaining. Once he started rocking his hips matching Steve movements low whimpers formed on the back of his throat. He was getting close and Steve bit his own lips telling his body not to come just yet. Hold a bit longer for him.

"Bucky, your..." The metal arm was starting to hurt him, but Barnes quickly removed it from his back and grabbed the pillow. The metal ripped the pillowcase and hastening human fingers dig into Steve’s blonde hair. Pulling, taking. “Yes, yes…!” Steve mumbled and kissed him hungrily. Bucky came in the middle of the kiss, trembling and moaning deliciously inside Steve’s mouth.

It didn’t take long for Steve to come as well. He welcomed the climax, endulging the rare opportunity to loosen his restrains and melt on the relaxed body beneath his.

It never lasted long. As soon as the orgasm faded Bucky tensed all over and Steve knew he had to let go. The captain crawled away to his side of the bed, hoping one day they’d either have more or what they already had would feel good enough.

Sometimes they talked after sex, but even in that manner it was an unusual night. They talked more than all the other nights combined and strangely, Bucky  was the one who started it.

“Were you really small before?”

“…Small?”

“In the museum. They said you were small, but an experiment made you stronger.”

The Smithsonian…Steve felt a rush of shame. Many of the very few things Bucky knew about him he learned in the terrible writing of the Smithsonian exposition.

“Yeah…but it wasn’t like they said. _Nothing_ happened in the way they said it happened…but the experiment thing was pretty close. No one would give me a chance to fight for my country, so I needed to try.”

Bucky stared at him for a long moment.

“It’s hard to imagine you small. You are one of the biggest guys I ever met”

“ _One_ of the biggest?”

“Russians are pretty big…”

Steve was mesmerized with the possibility of Bucky making a joke, but apparently the soldier was being literal.

 “Anyway, I have pictures. I can show you later…there are plenty of pictures of…well….us…too, if you are interested. Or I can sort then out first if you are not comfortable with it. It’s ok”

Bucky agreed, but Steve wasn’t sure with what. He didn’t want to push, though. It was already a great thing that Bucky was curious about Steve’s life.

“Did I…like it?”

Steve didn’t quite understand the question.

“When I saw your new body…did I like it?”

Blood rushed on Steve’s face. Not that he was particularly shy with this kind of talk. Rogers was a man that enjoyed compliments and word plays, but to hear Bucky speak about his past in the 1st tense was already unusual… to talk about their relationship of all things really caught Steve off guard.

“Well….yeah. A lot, actually…!” Steve smiled “You know, to be honest…Not in the first moment, no. I mean, you were mad at me. You thought it was a mistake for me to risk such a dangerous procedure just to get stronger…. But it didn’t last long, you came around after a couple of days.”

Steve felt a warm sensation on his chest, it was good to see Bucky interested in their story for a change.

“Do you regret it?”

“No. Never. Sure that sometimes I miss being more…ordinary. To be able to blend in the crowd, you know? Some people might enjoy attracting attention, but it was never my thing. I just want to fight for my country and for the people that are important to me...”

Bucky stared at the ceiling for a few moments, digesting Steve words calmly.

“Were we…a couple?”

“…Yeah. For a long time” Bucky said nothing and Steve felt brave enough to go on. “You were all I had, Buck. And I was all you had either. It was always the two of us against the world…”

“Did we fight together?”

Steve stuttered a bit in the answer. He was unsure whether Bucky misunderstood his figure of speech or if that was really his next question.

“Yes, we did. After I found you…well, -  after we find each other in the war, we – assembled a team called ‘The howling commandos’. A good team of good soldiers. We bust so many nazi and Hydra camps that we lost count…”

Bucky’s face became serious, almost pained with the mention of their past team. Steve’s smile faltered. Hell, it was too good to be true.

“Bucky…do you remember something?”

“…I don’t know.” Barnes closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Steve did the exact opposite, blue eyes opened wide and a locked breath anticipating a crisis. Bucky’s mind eased again. “Steve…did you like fighting with me?”

Steve remembered the Commandos. A pained image of all the men he lost to the war or the years, but soon replaced by good flashes of partnership and teamwork. Of all the memories of war his moments with Bucky were the most precious. It wasn’t a lie to say the two of them always lived together, but their years in the commandos was a fresh start. They were both adults now, responsible and fierce yet still tender and in love like a pair of teenagers.

Bucky didn’t remember all that just yet. Maybe he never would. But now that he was back, now that Steve knew the fall didn’t kill him, he was able to reach to the good memories and let go of the nightmarish scene of the train.

“Our time in the Commandos…” Steve said firmly, looking deep into Bucky’s eyes. “was the best time of my life”.

When Steve woke up the other day Bucky was already dressed. He looked at the attractive and intimidating figure in front of him and faced a flood of mixed feelings. The previous night had been so good, was that a sign that something terrible was about to happen?

“Fury called. He is sending a car in 2 hours”

Steve agreed and went for a long shower. ‘ _Deep breaths, Rogers_ ’, he told himself. ‘ _Remember what Sam taught you about co-dependency. If it’s difficult for you, try to guess how difficult it is for him. Deep breaths, you can do this’._

As soon as they reached the rendezvous Fury ordered them not to die, distributed communication devices and sent them on their ways. They would form 3 teams and meet in the command centre. Fury would guide them the whole time, which made Steve very relieved. He wasn’t ready to lead that operation just yet.

When they were alone Steve allow himself a moment to look at Bucky. The soldier had all his gear on but the mask, dark leather and armour covering his handsome body. The gear was attractive, but also efficient to conceal a large number of pistols, explosives and knifes. He looked at the Winter Soldier and searched for a glimpse of the curiosity of the night before.

“Yesterday I told you about the Howling Commandos. During that time, there was something the two of us always had before a mission” Bucky didn’t ask, just waited for what Steve was about to say. “Can I kiss you?”

Bucky nodded in silence and Steve closed their distance, afraid he might lose the courage if the moment lasted too long. His fingers dig into the Soldier’s brown hair and he pulled Bucky’s face for their mouths to meet. It was timid at first but soon it evolved to a deep consuming kiss. Their bodies were not far away, but not too involved in lust to forget about their goal. Steve’s right hand was holding tight to his shield, ready to protect what mattered the most.

A kiss before every mission, to wish his soldier good luck. (2)

~

 

 

**+1.**

Bucky was sitting in the corner of Steve’s bed.

It was an interesting image: Barnes wearing a grey t-shirt, waiting for Steve to leave the bathroom. For many intense hours the Captain saw him only as a shadow, quick and deadly. The Winter soldier fully-geared was a frightening thing to see in action. He was often quicker than Steve, engaging enemies far ahead of the Captain, but conscious of his promise to watch each other back.

The word was actually _order_ , but Steve didn’t want to think about that.

“Hey, are you ok?”

There was little time to talk during the mission. The teams got stranded, overwhelmed by the great number of enemies. Gladly Fury had a good hold on their security camera and soon Natasha hacked a radio, so they were one step ahead every time.

None of them got really hurt, just a few 2nd degree burns when Natasha started blowing things off. Bucky got a nasty cut on his face, but what hours before was an ugly, - granted superficial - laceration now was just a healing scratch.

“Bucky?”

The soldier’s hair was wet, framing his face in a very handsome and melancholic way. Still, Rogers didn’t feel any melancholy at the sight of Bucky waiting for him. There was something in his body language, in the emptiness of his eyes, - perhaps not so empty -, that alerted Steve to the fact that something happened.

“What is it?”

Bucky got up very slowly. Blue eyes unusually locked on Steve’s. Barnes closed the distance between them, something in his expression when he put both hands on the sides of Steve’s face and pulled their mouths together.

It was a deep kiss, but Rogers lacked the courage to answer with all his might. There was a gentleness around the entire scene that felt too fragile. As if he moved, even breathed too hard whatever was allowing that moment to happen would be gone.

Maybe Bucky felt that too, for he didn’t demand anything from Steve. The Soldier ended the kiss the same way he started it and his hands slide to grab the T-shirt Steve had just put on. He raised his arms for Bucky to pull it off his head with some effort, still not a single work spoken.

Bucky stripped his own T-shirt and their second kiss was less gentle as more of their uncovered skin found room to touch. Steve finally raised one hand to cup Barnes’ neck, getting a playful bite in a matter quite unlike any Bucky Barnes he might have known.

The thought made him smile.

Steve took a deep breath and pulled the Winter Soldier for another kiss.

~

~

~

~

~

AMAZING ART BY SUNSETAGAIN THAT I USE AS INSPIRATION FOR THE 5TH KISS AS YOU MAY ALL SEE. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a series of quick drabbles. I blame Tumblr that it turned out to be a 5000+ story. You are all horrible people and should never stop posting Sebastian Stan’s pictures.  
> English is not my first language, so please let me know if something bothers your eyes.
> 
> (1) The ‘One step forward or two steps back’ was inspired by this fic: http://archiveofourown.org/works/1535492
> 
> (2) This 5th kiss is heavily inspired by this awesome fanart. Look at it with care. You may stare at it for long hours or cry or innevitably set it as your wallpaper. http://sunsetagain.tumblr.com/post/82074165361/captain-winter-soldier


End file.
